Breaking Free
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: I can see you Harry Potter. Tonight, you will lose everyone you’ve ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: So when my computer decided to die and I decided to Hijack my mother's lovely laptop, I started to write this story. I have the first three chapters done, so we'll have to see where this goes. It all depends on what you amazing readers think of it.Warning: Violence, MurderSummary: I can see you Harry Potter. Tonight, you will lose everyone you've ever loved.Disclaimer: Your lovely author appears to state an amazing fact. I do not own the amazing characters, places, or things in this pathetic excuse of a story of mine. I only own the plot line, and not even all of it. This takes place after the epilogue with some random changed details of my own.Reminders: Please review. From one poor author to the next, I implore you. I make no money off of this so there was no point to that, but I don't care. I love being random.

* * *

Breaking Free

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Note and a Terrible Incident

_"Where am I?" The darkness seemed even darker as the boy ran through hall after hall. He pushed his glasses back up his nose as they slid down, causing temporary loss of sight. "Help." He tried calling for help, but he couldn't get the words out of his throat. "Help me please!" The boy released a cry as he was swallowed by the darkness._

Harry Potter sat up in bed, breathing deeply. He reached a cold, clammy hand to wipe the sweat of his forehead. He had been having dreams of the boy for a few months now, and he didn't know why. Harry quickly slid out of his bed, trying not to wake Ginny, and looked out the cold stone window. He had only been headmaster at Hogwarts for a year, but his students respected him deeply and stayed out of trouble. It made him happy to see that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were no longer constantly fighting with each other.

As he stared out the window, he noticed a single black raven flying towards the castle. As the bird soared towards him, he wondered who would be sending mail at this time of night. The raven held out its leg, and Harry retrieved the sheet of parchment off of it. The raven seemed to bow slowly to Harry before departing towards the pitch black night.

He exited the bedroom he shared with his beloved wife and strolled into his study. Quickly, he lit the gas lamp and slit open the parchment. The handwriting was strange and foreign to him, but what he read made him feel more scared then he had ever felt in his life.

_I can see you __Harry Potter__. Tonight, you will lose everyone you've ever loved._

Harry clutched at the note and read it over and over, trying to analyze the handwriting. It was around the hundredth time that he assumed that it was written by a prankster and that it meant nothing. He chucked the note into a dustbin and strolled down the staircase to the hallways. In the darkness, he noticed that the castle was extremely lonely when it was asleep.

Taking the route less traveled, he walked past the Hufflepuff house, through the second floor shortcut, and down the stairs by Madame Russle's office. "It surely has been a while since we've lost a teacher huh?" he asked himself, remembering when he had to find a new nurse for the hospital wing after Madame Pomphrey had died. Luckily he had been able to find Madam Russle selling healing herbs in Knockturn Alley.

She had needed a job, so Harry took care of her, brought her into the school, and gave her an extra three galleons a week to send to her sister to help with money problems. Harry entered the Great Hall, found the secret staircase in the back corner, and walked down to the kitchens. The house elves were all out either cleaning their assigned areas of the castle or sleeping. They were working hard, and Harry was so proud of them. He had started giving them each a galleon a week, so that they could buy some new clothes every time they wanted them.

As he sat at an empty stool in the kitchen, he wondered why anyone would send him such a stressful, evil note. He remembered a few weeks after he had defeated Voldemort, some of the population started sending him death threats and such. It was a terribly annoying experience, and in the end, he had to seek aid of the Ministry to get the people to stop. That was when he had proposed to Ginny. Ah, glorious memories!

Tienga, one of Harry's favorite house elves, winked into the kitchen to return her cleaning supplies. "Headmaster Potter!" she squeaked, bowing low to him. "Can I get anything for you Headmaster?" Harry gave her a small smile and nodded.

"May I please have a cup of tea Tienga?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets. Tienga nodded quickly and started making the tea. "I like your outfit my dear. Is it new?"

"Yes Headmaster. I gots it yesterday night froms Dobby's son. He makes good clothing, ands he doesn't make it costs that much." Harry nodded, admiring the elf's outfit. She had on a green velvet vest, lined with gold thread, and a matching skirt and hat, with a silky red shirt underneath the vest. She also had a pair of golden Christmas tree earrings on her pointy ears.

"Definitely getting ready for Christmas a little early, but the outfit is adorable," he told her as she handed him the cup of tea. She smiled widely and bowed again.

"I am going to beds Headmaster. If yous need anything else, please don't hesitate to calls." With that, she winked out, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. He sat there, sipped at his cup of tea, and thought of what he had to do tomorrow. The Minister of Magic had been bugging him for the past week to come and talk to him, so he needed to fit that into his schedule, he had to call a conference meeting with the Professors, although he didn't think it would go over that well, considering everyone on staff was either a friend, or a former teacher of Harry.

Ginny had taken over Professor McGonagall's job of Transfiguration; Ron took Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures job after he had learned from Hagrid. Hermione was not only teaching Charms, but also Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. He laughed at the very thought. George had taken over in the Potions Department, but most of the time he just taught the students how to make hilarious potions.

Since Harry had taken over as Headmaster after McGonagall retired, he had cut out a few classes, such as Divination and added a few humorous classes. Harry, himself, had taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, since no one would take the job, leaving Neville with Herbology, which he was completely flattered to teach.

Harry set his empty cup on the table and trampled back up the long staircase. He took an enjoyable night stroll on the school grounds and found a student crying by the lake. Harry walked over to him and sat down next to the boy. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, looking at him. The boy looked up at Harry, giving him a chance to recognize him. It was Seamus' son, Fitz. "Fitz, what's wrong?"

"I…I just got a letter from me mum…dad died…" He told Harry, sobbing into his robes. "Dad's gone, and so is Sarah Thomas' dad…" he cried. Harry took a second to mentally register this. Seamus was gone, and so was Dean.

"No…" he whispered, his eyes widening in shock. Harry stood up and held out a hand to Fitz. "Come with me Fitz. I'm going to leave you in my office for a moment while I go and talk to Professor Longbottom." Fitz stood up and followed Harry to his office. "Sectumsempra," Harry muttered as he watched the stone gargoyle hop aside. He shoved Fitz onto the staircase and then ran off to Neville's room.

"Neville!" he called out, knocking on the Herbology Professor's door. He unlocked the room and entered it, wondering why it was so cold inside. He walked to the bedroom section and found Neville safe in his bed. "Neville, thank god." he muttered, kneeling down next to him. "Neville?" he questioned, shaking him. Harry pulled his hand back in shock. Neville's body was as cold as ice. He grasped Neville's hand, groping for a pulse, but found none.

"No!" he half screamed, running from Neville's office to where Ron and Hermione resided. "Ron, Hermione!" He ran into their bedroom and felt their pulses. They were both dead, completely lacking heartbeats. "NO!" He screamed as he fell to his knees, sobbing. His scream must have been loud enough, because it woke up George, who came running to the room.

"Harry? What the bloody hell is going on?!" he asked, glaring at him. "You've probably just woken up half of the- Harry, are you crying?" he asked, kneeling down next to him. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry looked up at George through blurry eyes and pointed towards the bed where Ron and Hermione's bodies resided. George stood up and shook his brother.

"Harry, what the hell happened to my brother!" he screamed, shaking Ron again. "They're not breathing!" George panicked and collapsed on top of Ron and Hermione, crying as well. "Bloody hell Harry, what's happened to my family!?"

"They're my family too George," Harry sobbed, wiping his eyes with his robes. "If you haven't forgotten, I'm married to-" His eyes widened again, remembering who he hadn't checked on. "No…not her…please not her…" he whispered, standing up shakily. He walked unevenly towards his office. George sat up and stared at him.

"What about the students Harry? What should we tell them?" Harry shrugged George off as he staggered towards his office. All he cared about was her right now. She, and Lily, and James and Albus. That was all that mattered to him at the moment. Making sure his family was safe.

"Sectumsempra," he whispered, fearing that if he actually used his voice that it would crack from the sadness and worry he held in his body right then and there. He held onto the center pole as the staircase rose to his office. He stepped inside, walked right past Fitz, and into his bedroom.

"Ginny…" he whispered as he walked over to her. "Ginny dear." He kissed her ice cold lips and fought to keep the tears from falling. "Ginny please…" he whispered, placing a finger to her lips in hope to feel her breath. It was there. "Ginny." he cried in relief.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, all glazed over and such. She looked at Harry, uttered a single word, and then fell to the world of the souls. "No…" Harry cried, holding her hand. "NO!"

* * *

The caskets were sitting on the castle grounds. All seven of the caskets were to be buried next to Albus' white tomb after the funerals took place. Harry walked from casket to casket, placing a tiny bunch of flowers on each of them as he thought about them.

Neville, the best defender and Herbology he had ever had. He wiped away the few tears that he had released.

Albus Severus, Lily and James. The three most loving children that he had ever had. Albus and James were the best boys a father could ask for, and Lily was an amazing daughter. He would never forget how she had successfully made seeker her very first year at Hogwarts. He was now sobbing as he touched each of their caskets.

Ginny, his amazing wife. He remembered every single second of the life that they had shared together since the day that he had run into the common room and kissed her. He fell on top of the casket as he clutched the flowers that he was to place on her grave. Unluckily, it had been Percy who was to comfort him, so he pulled Harry off of the casket and on to the last two.

Harry collapsed to the ground at the last two. They were set next to each other, a perfect pair of white marble tombs. They were the only caskets that were not to be buried. As Harry silently cried, he recalled the day after he had killed Voldemort. He had walked up to the Headmaster's office and entered it with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled at him with tears in his eyes and proudly declared that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be buried next to him, always to be remembered.

Harry set the bouquets on their grave sites, but to him, it didn't feel like nearly enough for the people who changed his life. He stood up and feebly moved his wand in a complicated manner. The snowy patches that covered the grass in front of their graves disappeared and gave way to bunches of everlasting roses. He then turned and gave a slightly smaller bunch to Ginny's grave.

Harry backed away from their graves and looked at them sadly. "I'll love you guys till they die," he whispered, looking up at the sky.

"Excuse me Harry. Harry! Can we have a statement?' Rita Skeeter's blonde and annoying voice announced, smiling at Harry with her fake-looking, bright white teeth. Harry shook his head quickly and tried to get past her, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on Harry, just a quicky."

"No comment, now excuse me." he muttered, trying to get past her again. She continued to block him in as a bright bulb flash went off in his face. He was angry now. "Move Rita, I am mourning my friends, so get out of the way!" She laughed and shook her head.

"And how will this mass murder of Harry Potter's closest loved ones affect Hogwarts attendance?" she asked, pulling out the acid green pen and scroll of parchment.

"Leave him alone!" someone shouted from behind him. The person pushed through Rita and her photographer, clearing a space for Harry to get through. Harry looked wearily at the person, trying to place him.

"Ahh, thank you…Draco?!"

* * *

A/N: Your lovely author has returned to answer your curious questions. Well, I am here and waiting for your precious reviews, because they just mean so much to me. Please leave a review and if I get at least 4 reviews, then I will continue to the second chapter. If not, then we'll see. Please leave your e-mail with the review so that I can directly get back to you.

Honest comments will make me happy!

Koriko Ukari


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: I bring to you a second chapter of Breaking Free and realized that I lied about my owning rights. I also own Tienga, but from how I see this plot line, she won't be making many entrances in this story. Maybe in one of the others. Who knows? Here is the second chapter. Please enjoy, and review.  
Warning: Violence, Murder  
Summary: I can see you Harry Potter. Tonight, you will lose everyone you've ever loved.  
Disclaimer: See Chapter one for Disclaimer information.  
Reminders: Please review. This story is really really important to me, and I'd love it if you would tell me what you think of it. Besides, you're taking time out of your life to read it. Why not review it as well?

**

* * *

Breaking Free**

**Chapter 2: ****Teachers with Lily**

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry asked him as he handed him a mug of hot spice tea. Draco shrugged and looked around the Headmaster office.

"Wow, I haven't been in here since Granger, oops, Mrs. Weasley had punched me in the face. Ah, fond memories from back then those are. That was the day Sirius Black was caught, wasn't it?" Harry nodded as he sat down behind the desk and looked at Draco. "Oh yeah…sorry."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "_Draco knows how to say sorry?__"_ Harry thought, in quite shock. He had never once had Draco refer to Hermione as anything other than a mud blood and he had never ever heard Draco apologize to anyone before.

"In all seriousness, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in hiding with Snape." As if on cue, Severus Snape banged the door open and walked in, sitting down next to Draco. "This clears so much up…" Harry muttered, shaking his head again, causing Draco to let out a short, stiff laugh. Snape just stared at the blonde haired Slytherin with disgust.

"Well Potter, we had heard about the bad news yesterday night, and we figured since you've lost four of your teachers that you'd be a little understaffed, so we came to collect jobs," Snape announced, his black eyes glittering malevolently. "Also I will only teach Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts, so don't try making me teach Charms."

"Well then Professor Snape, I'll have you take over Potions but you'll also have to teach my one and only Ancient Runes Class. It's easy, just let the kids sleep or something. Draco, you'll take over Herbology and the two Muggle Studies classes." Draco nodded and gave Harry a small smile, but Snape just looked scornful.

"Ancient Runes? Do you honestly think that I know absolutely anything about Ancient Runes Potter?" He spat, adding just the right amount of venom to his voice. Harry glared at him and handed him a thick heavy book.

"No, I don't suppose you do Professor, but you're going to learn. Either you want this job badly enough that you'll learn how to teach one solitary class, or you'll get off the grounds and out of here." He turned to look out the frosty window at the coffins that were now being buried. A few stragglers were still on the grounds, either sobbing their eyes out or just staring at the coffins.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked, turning back to him. Snape rolled his eyes and stared at Harry for a few moments longer before nodding. "Good. Professor, you will take your old chambers. Draco, come with me."

They all stood up in unison and exited the Headmaster's office. Snape turned left and walked away, his black robes billowing behind him. Harry and Draco turned right and headed towards the Gryffindor house. Draco wondered deeply where Harry was taking him, but followed none the less. Harry brought him to the old north Tower where Professor Trelawney had taught and led him up the stairs. "I do hope you're fine with this area for the time being. It might take a few weeks to clean up the other Teacher's rooms."

"No, this is fine," Draco muttered, climbing up the silvery ladder. He shuddered at the very thought of coming up here and getting reminded of the Divination classes that he hated. When they had reached the top of the ladder, Harry tapped the magical wooden door and muttered an incantation. The door popped open and admitted them to the room. Draco smiled when he saw his new headquarters.

The room was warm and comfortable with lack of all of the stupid crystal balls and teacup sets that had adorned the room. Instead, there was a defined wood desk and a plush velvet armchair over by the fireplace. A couch was set against the walls with a large bookshelf set next to it. There were assorted beanbags and chairs around the room for comfort and a tea table next to the couch.

"The bedroom's in the back," Harry stated, proceeding to climb back down the ladder. Draco turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you very much Headmaster. I really like my new quarters. I'd really like to stay here if you don't mind." Harry nodded tiredly and climbed down the silver ladder. The door slid shut and Draco smiled and plopped down on the couch. "This is nice," he muttered, grabbing a book and beginning to read.

Harry returned to his office tiredly. He had informed George that he would be transferred to Charms. George was ecstatic about getting offered the position. Harry pulled a cup of hot chocolate towards him and sipped at it, trying to think of how he was going to get a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He looked out the window to the grounds again and saw that the caskets were now buried below the earth. He sighed and turned back to his desk, but something caught his eye.

He quickly turned back to the grounds and noticed a dark figure walking towards the school. "Great, another visitor," he muttered, standing up to go and greet them at the front doors. He stopped at the top of the staircase and watched as the front doors were pushed open. The figure appeared in the foyer and looked around appreciatively. Harry was unable to figure out who the person was, considering they wore a long cloak and had the hood pulled up.

"Hullo Harry," the ghostly voice muttered, causing Harry to jump. He was shaking badly as the figure walked up the stairs. "How alive are you today?" Harry backed away from the staircase and stared at the person. Two bony, white hands appeared from under the cloak and rose up to the hood. They grabbed onto the hood and pulled it off, causing Harry to scream.

"Harry Potter, how does it feel to have lost everything you ever loved," the person murmured, walking closer to Harry, blocking him from making a move. The face changed and the person uttered a different sentence. "Harry," she screamed, clutching her chest. "Take me. Take me, but don't hurt him!"

Harry's eyes widened as the face changed again, slowly taking him back in time. He was standing with his wand pointed at Lily Potter. There, sitting behind her, was the little child who was supposed to be his downfall was sitting in the crib behind her. Harry laughed mercilessly and shouted the killing curse. The red haired woman fell to the ground, lifeless, before his eyes.

"Stop it," Harry whispered, pulling himself back into reality, but the figure merely laughed. "Stop it!" he screamed, but the figure ignored him and leaned towards him. "No…NO!"

Harry woke with a start as his door slammed open. "Harry you okay?" He looked up to see George standing before him with a worried look on his face. He nodded slowly as he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to nonchalantly rub his scar. After nineteen years, it had started hurting him again. Something was definitely wrong with the idea of the searing pain being released from his scar.

"I was walking down the hall and I heard you screaming 'stop it,' so I came to investigate, then when I reached the top of the stairs, I heard you scream 'no.' What's going on? Is something bad happening again?" Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, it's fine George. I was just having a nightmare. Nothing out of ordinary up here." The glass ball that was sitting on his desk rose up into the air and emitted the cool voice of a female.

"Mr. Potter, you have a visitor waiting for you in the Entrance Hall." Harry nodded to the ball and it sunk back into its position. The cloak that was resting on the doorknob to Harry's private room floated over to Harry and slipped itself on him.

"Come George. I'd like you to come with me to interview our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She's a slightly crazy person, but I think she's fit for the job." George nodded and followed him to the Entrance Hall. Before they left, he turned to the stone gargoyle and gave it instructions to keep everyone out of his office and to redirect them to the Entrance Hall. The gargoyle nodded before freezing itself.

George looked at Harry with worried eyes. "Harry, have you slept at all since what happened." Harry quickened his pace and nodded. "Did you sleep at all without including the nightmare you just had?" Harry stopped in his tracks.

"George," he whispered, buttoning the cloak shut. "I haven't stepped inside the other room since I lost my wife. I charmed my wardrobe to enter the study, but I can't go back in there George. I can't. If you think that screaming nightmare I just had was bad, then what I will have if I go in there will at least ten times worse." He breathed deeply and forced the tears that were threatening to leak out back into their homes. "In my mind, I haven't lost her. In my mind, I haven't lost any of them, and to this mind of mine, this is just a mere hallucination. Any moment, I expect to wake up and find Ginny handing me a cup of coffee."

He straightened his cloak and leaned against the wall. "If I go into that room, this 'hallucination' of mine will disappear and reality will set in. I really don't think I'm ready for the reality to sink in. I'm not ready to lose them yet. I'm just not ready." The tears leaked out of his eyes, so he buried his head in his hands. "The headmaster has to be strong. If I go into that room, I'll never be strong again."

George placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Just, take some time away from your study. Take up temporary residence in your hide away room. You'll be able to focus there right?" Harry nodded, but then he shook his head. "Which is it?"

"I would be able to focus there, but I've given that room to Draco for his residence. All the other rooms…need to be cleaned up first, which means the elves have a load of work on their plate, in addition to all the other chores they do daily. I could…I could always move into the other bedroom up there, and we'd share the study." George let out a rebellious laughter, giving Harry an excuse to glare at him.

"Sorry," George chuckled. "It's just that I can't imagine how Prince Potter and Git Malfoy would be able to survive in the same living quarters." Harry glared at him again, causing George to chuckle. "You won't last a week up there. I bet you anything." Harry smiled widely, and George's eyes widened in equality. It was then that he realized what he had done. "No! Not anything. Just most things."

"No take backs!" Harry shouted quickly before George could complain about how unfair it was. George chuckled and removed his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"Wow, I see you really want a part in the shop," George smiled and nodded. "Well, it would be right, considering you gave us the gold to start it up, but I don't want to put out Fred's memory by making a new partner." Harry was about to say something, but he stopped. This June was going to be Fred's 20th, and he knew that George wasn't going to be okay about that.

"George," he whispered, feeling the pang of sorrow that came from the tombs outside. "I know that you think it would be an insult to Fred's memory, but it wouldn't. He's been gone for almost twenty years. I really don't think he'll mind if you hire a new partner for the shop, especially if said partner can put a branch inside Hogwarts for 24/7 buying. You'd make a fair bit of money."

George chuckled again and nodded. "We'll see, but first you need to keep up your part of the bargain. Spend a week with Malfoy in the next room. Live up there in the Tower with him, and we'll negotiate your prize." He held out his hand, allowing Harry to grab it and shake in agreement. Harry chuckled.

"Why don't we Unbreakable Vow this?" George chuckled. "What? It'd be more effective then this silly Muggle handshake."

"Harry, it's slightly dangerous, and besides, if you didn't keep up your end of the bargain, you'd die. I'd rather not have to explain to the Minister of Magic how the Headmaster of Hogwarts died from a meaningless bet." Harry nodded and they shook hands.

"I don't think Terry Boot would be too happy about that," Harry chuckled, remembering when Fred and Terry started fighting in the DA about Harry. "God, the teacher! I almost forgot. C'mon George, let's go." George nodded and they strolled down the hall.

"Harry, who exactly is this-" George began before he was interrupted by a dreamy girl's voice.

"Hullo Harry," she spoke, walking up to him and giving him a gentle hug. Her bleach blonde hair was up in a bun, and she wore a pretty professional pinstripe suit. Harry chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hello to you too Luna. Now come on, let's get this interview started." She nodded and they disappeared into the staff room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Okay, I know, I pretty much left you guys with a cliffhanger last time, and I apologize for that. I do hope ya'll forgive me. I hope you liked that chapter. If you did, click the GO button below and review. If you didn't, go review anyway. I'd really appreciate it to know that at least two people out there liked my story, aside from Hippielover495. You, I hate. Just kidding. 

With love, and see you soon.

Kyra Moonmist


End file.
